


In Which Kanaya Tells Rose About Her New Moirail And Invites Dirk For A Feelings Jam

by felinedetached



Series: Old Works From Old Account [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Gen, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, pesterlogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 00:13:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10752687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felinedetached/pseuds/felinedetached
Summary: This is completely pesterlogs but it was fun and inspired by Booknerd1127 who kept texting me (and letting me dump ideas on her). She said she wanted more Dirk/Kanaya so here is more Dirk/Kanaya.You're Welcome.Repost from my old account; Bookworm445





	In Which Kanaya Tells Rose About Her New Moirail And Invites Dirk For A Feelings Jam

grimAuxillatrix [GA] began trolling tentacleTherapist [TT] at 15:58.

GA: Rose Shoutpole

GA: I Have Something Very Important And Exciting To Tell You

TT: What?

GA: I Have A Moirail Now Shoutpole

TT: Dirk, I presume?

GA: Yes

GA: He Was Very Nice

GA: And Rather Insecure

TT: Insecure? How so?

GA: TT: No it wouldn’t, I don’t think. I don’t know much of troll customs, but I would be honoured to be your Moirail. I just can’t promise I’ll be a good one.

TT: Huh.

GA: In An Attempt To Get Me To Reconsider He Reminded Me Of His Relationship With The Jake Human

GA: Sorry

GA: Jake

GA: Because He Seemed To Believe I Could Do Better Than Him

TT: I never actually found out what happened with Jake.

GA: Youd Better Ask Both Of Them

GA: They Have Very Different Ideas About What Happened

TT: I’ll do that. You should talk with your Moirail.

GA: Im Sure Hes Busy

GA: It Would Be Kind Of Quotation Clingy End Quotation To Start Talking To Him Just A Few Minutes After I Left Wouldn’t It

TT: I’m talking to him right now, he’s not busy. And from what I can tell his relationship with Jake failed because he was too clingy - at least that’s what he thinks.

TT: So he won’t find you “clingy”, I guarantee it.

TT: I’m going to go talk to Jake now – you go have a feelings jam with your new Moirail.

tentacleTherapist [TT] ceased pestering grimAuxillatrix [GA] at 16:37.

grimAuxillatrix [GA] began trolling timaeusTestified [TT] at 16:38.

GA: Dirk I Wished To Speak To You

GA: About Our Moirallegiance

TT: Do you want to break up with me already? I mean, I wouldn’t blame you if you did, I’m not very good at relationship shit.

GA: No Of Course I Dont Want To Break Up With You

GA: Weve Only Been Together An Hour

GA: I Want To Ask If You Want To Have A Feelings Jam

TT: A feelings jam? What’s a feelings jam?

GA: A Feelings Jam Is Where Moirails Will Either Sit In Or Build A Pile Together

GA: After Which They Will Talk About Their Feelings

GA: If One Becomes Particularly Agitated The Other Will Shooshpap Said Agitated Half Until They Calm Down

TT: Shooshpap? That sounds like a mix between shooshing someone and slapping them.

GA: Why Dont I Show You What A Shoosh Pap Is Like

TT: Did you just come on to me?

GA: Yes

TT: Then sure?

GA: Ill Be Over In Ten Minutes

grimAuxillatrix [GA] ceased trolling timaeusTestified [TT] at 17:03.


End file.
